An Innocent Dare
by StealingHearts22
Summary: OneShot. Hermione dares Ginny to ask Harry out... what will he say? PreHBP. Please R&R!


An Innocent Dare  
By: StealingHearts22  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry/Ginny, mention of Ron/Hermione  
Length: One-Shot  
Timeframe: post-OotP, pre-HBP

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, obviously, so I don't own Harry Potter – just borrowing! Please don't use my story without my permission.

* * *

"Truth or Dare, Gin?" asked Hermione Granger rather randomly. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with one of her good friends, Ginny Weasley. Hermione had been struck with one of her signature moments of brilliance -- only this time it had nothing to do with academics. Ginny had always had a crush on one of Hermione's very best friends, Harry Potter. Lately, Hermione had gotten the feeling that Harry might be interested in Ginny. She therefore took it upon herself to give the would-be couple the push they needed. Harry, along with Ron Weasley, would be returning very soon from quidditch practice. With this in mind, Hermione began the game of Truth or Dare. 

Ginny felt suspicious about the look on Hermione's face which gave Ginny the feeling that this would turn out to mean more than just a silly game. Feeling a sudden rush of courage Ginny said, "Dare."

Hermione smiled, glad to hear that Ginny had chosen correctly.

"All right, Ginny. You have to ask out the next guy that walks through the portrait hole," said Hermione.

"Okay," replied Ginny tentatively. How hard could that be? It would just be one date.

And as if by magic, the portrait hole swung open and in walked two boys dressed in Quidditch robes and splattered in mud. One was Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother, and the other, Harry Potter himself.

"Hermione! You planned this didn't you?" whispered Ginny, shocked.

"No, of course not, Ginny, whatever gave you that idea?" said Hermione sweetly, matching Ginny's shocked face with her own angelic one.

"A dare's a dare, Ginny," Hermione reminded.

Ginny returned Hermione's smile with a glare. She quickly thought out what she could say to him in her mind while shooting daggers at Hermione with her eyes. Gathering up all the courage she could muster (she was in Gryffindor for a reason, wasn't she?), she walked up to Harry and asked for a "private word." Ron nodded to Ginny and went up to the boys' dormitory.

"Uh, sure, Gin, what's up?" said Harry in a concerned tone.

Ginny couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he was worried. His gorgeous emerald green eyes mesmerized her until…

"Ginny? Ginny?"

Harry's voice shook her out of her reverie. "Er, Harry, I was just wondering if maybe-uh, maybe you'd like to, er, uhh," Of course, this was the perfect time for her to forget the English language. "If you'd like to go out with me?" said Ginny a bit too loudly.

"Oh, Ginny, I don't know, I just broke up with Cho, I'll have to think about it, Gin, but I'm not sure it'd work, I'm sorry." said Harry's voice, sounding earnestly sorry.

She tried to hold her tears back, but couldn't stop them from welling up in her eyes. "It's all right Harry, really, no big deal," said Ginny before turning on her heels and walking rather quickly back to her dormitory. She was angry at Hermione although she knew that she had good intentions.

Harry, thoroughly confused at Ginny's reaction, shrugged it off, and went up to his room.

Hermione was alarmed at what had happened – after all, she had started the whole situation. She knew what she had to do. Harry had just walked up the steps to his dormitory and Hermione followed. She found him as he was just about to walk into his room.

"Harry!"

"Look, Hermione, I don't really feel like talking right now."

"Harry, it's about Ginny."

Harry sighed. "Fine, come in. You're lucky they let the girls into the boy dormitories."

Ron's, Seamus's, and Dean's beds were occupied.

"Listen, Ginny really likes you; she always has and I know you really like her too --," Hermione whispered, in an attempt to not wake any of Harry's dormmates.

"Yeah, Hermione, but what can I do? After Sirius and all I don't think I'm up to having a relationship," said Harry sadly.

"Harry, you're so dense, this is just what you need! Ginny understands you; it'd be nice to have someone to talk to about everything. "

"I have you… and Ron"

"But Harry, Ron and I have each other; you need someone else too," she persisted.

"Hermione, I really don't think..."

"Well, stop thinking then! You like her, she likes you, just ask her out!"

"If I do, will you stop pestering me?" asked Harry with a small smile.

"Yep," replied Hermione ruefully.  
"Allright, is Ginny still in the common room?"

"No, but I'll go get her from the dormitory," said Hermione.

"Okay, Hermione, I'm trusting you." At these words, Hermione beamed and said, "I knew you would"

Harry took a deep breath and they walked down the stairs to the common room together.

When they descended the stairs, however, it was clear to see that Hermione would not need to fetch Ginny from her dormitory; she was already in the common room.  
Suddenly, Harry couldn't move anymore. It was like he had lost control over his legs. In an armchair by the fire, Ginny was making out with . . . Neville Longbottom? How this had come about Harry had absolutely no idea. He knew what he had to do. Ron was already up in their room, in bed. Therefore, Harry decided to take up the role of big brother.

Pushing past Hermione (who was standing with her mouth open, apparently as shocked as Harry), Harry walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Ginny!"

Neville and Ginny broke apart. Apparently, they had been unaware of everyone watching them. Neville seemed shocked while Ginny looked pleased.

"Oh, Harry. I thought you had gone to bed," Ginny said sweetly in an attempt at innocence.

"Ginny, you can't just go around kissing anyone and everyone; people will think you're a --."

"People will think I'm a 'what'? I'm not an idiot, Harry, I know what you're talking about. Is that why you won't go out with me then? Are you too good for me? Is that it?" Ginny said accusingly.

"No, Ginny, of course not, you know I don't think that. Er.. you think we could talk away from everyone?" Harry asked, glancing at the crowd that had gathered around them, composed mainly of 6th and 7th years.

Ginny didn't answer so he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the corner of the common room where there were two large, empty armchairs. "The truth is . . . that . . . er . . . well, Ginny, I like you! Okay, are you happy now? I like you, I always have. If anything I thought you were too good for me!" whispered Harry quickly.

Surprised by his own forwardness, Harry turned on the spot and walked calmly back to his dormitory. As he walked, Harry could hear whispers all around him; apparently he hadn't spoken quiet enough.

Once Harry was back in his room, he laid down on his bed , still fully clothed. He could not believe what he had just done. He tried to persuade himself that it was all some strange dream. Before he could convince himself, he fell asleep.

Harry woke up the next morning and grimaced at the thought of seeing Ginny. Just the night before, Harry had confessed his feelings for her in front of a packed common room. The last thing he wanted to do was encounter her or anyone else in the common room or the Great Hall. Harry considered just laying in bed all day but he knew that Hermione would scold him for skipping classes.

Reluctantly, Harry got out of bed and redressed. He was glad to see that he was the last one in his dormitory. Ron hadn't talked to him since last night; Harry wasn't sure how Ron would react in response to Harry's newfound feelings for Ginny, if he had heard about the incident. Harry sighed and figured he would need to leave his dormitory eventually and now was as good a time as any.

Harry took his time walking down the stairs and braced himself to endure jeers and snide comments. To his surprise, the common room looked empty. Unfortunately, this wasn't true. As soon as Harry reached the bottom of the staircase, he saw Ginny sitting in the armchair closest to the fireplace. He felt his stomach do a backflip but he was also slightly relieved to see that she was alone. Harry decided that he could try to slip out the door unnoticed. He walked slowly towards the portrait hole . . .

"Harry! Wait! Stay here; I need to talk to you."

Grudgingly, Harry turned around and sat down opposite Ginny. He found that he couldn't look at her; he was too embarrassed.

"Harry, I didn't know that you felt the way you did. You should've just talked to me. I like you too, Harry, I really do. It's just that when I asked you out, you turned me down. You could have just explained your feelings better and neither of us would've had to go through what happened last night."

Harry looked up at her. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"Harry, I broke it off with Neville. I didn't like him; I was just using him to get you jealous. I was really hoping that you would consider going out with me again."

Tentatively, Ginny smiled. Harry looked her in the eyes and smiled back. Then, without thought, without worrying, he leaned in and kissed her. She would just have to interpret that as his answer.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
